Secure communications is often used between a wireless network and a wireless device. The wireless device may be a device such as a cellular telephone, computer, tablet, or other wireless devices that communicates with the wireless network. Often to establish secure communications an establishment procedure is followed that may include exchanging messages between the wireless network and the wireless device. The establishment procedure results in providing the wireless network and the wireless device with authentication, integrity, and encryption keys to secure communicate. However, the establishment procedure takes time, and users of the wireless devices continue to demand faster and faster devices.